Humungousaur
Humungousaur is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian (also known as a Crepitusapien) from the destroyed planet Terradino. He debuted in The Annihilators Part 2. Appearance Humungousaur Humungousaur has brownish-red skin and has light red spikes. On his limbs, there are exposed brown, metallic plates and tan tubes that are barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his chest. His helmet is brown with three spikes on the top, and two on the bottom and resembles a Styracosaurus. The front of his helmet has a dark grey mask, which has a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils. There are two smaller horns that run down the brown part of his helmet. He has tusk-like structures on his mask that point down, while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets. His eyes are outlined in black and are indented into his head, being surrounded by pale red skin. His mouth consists of the beak on his mask and a more pronounced lower jaw. There are three gill-like structures on each side of the brown part of his helmet. His chest and torso have a dark grey plating, having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. The sides of both his mid-chest piece and his abdomen have a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. The chest piece has holes, smaller, but similar to Terraspin, having four holes on the top chest plate and two on the one in the middle. The dark grey shell on his back is large and has a single row of spikes running down its center. The brown outline of the shell fuses with the outline of two shoulder pads, which fracture at the shoulders' end. On the shoulder pads, there are three spikes that point towards the torso. There also appears to be two small spikes on the elbow of each arm. He has a dark grey mace on his tail with red spikes. When using the cannons, he has exposed pale red muscles and tissue. There are a total of five barrels on each cannon, four around the outside, and a fifth one in the center. Powers *Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big. He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. *He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. *Humungousaur can do a shoulder charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. *Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. *Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine) without changing size. *Humungousaur is immune to freezing. *Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. *Humungousaur can charge while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. *Humungousaur is quite agile for his size. *Humungousaur has a powerful roar. *Humungousaur can transform his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles, which deal major damage. *Humungousaur's tail has a mace-like structure which can be used as a flail. *Due to Alan's abilities, Humungousaur has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weakneeses *Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting certain beings or objects, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage. Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. *Humungousaur's greatest weakness is his extreme vulnerable to electricity. History Appearances *''The Annihilators Part 2'' (debut) Dragon Name Humungousaur's dragon name is Dovyenvek, which can be broken up into, "Dov Yen Vek," meaning dragonkind arm hit. Trivia *This Humungousaur is based around Ultimate Humungousaur, so as to make him less boring to use. This begs the question of what his Ultimate Form would look like. *Humungousaur was going to appear in RWBYA before it was cancelled. Category:Humungousaur Category:Vaxasaurian Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples